disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
King Triton's Daughters
1. Attina Attina is the oldest daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena in The Little Mermaid's franchise. Her first appearance is The Little Mermaid's franchise's theatrical debut. In that movie, she makes 3 cameos, one in Daughters of Triton and another in the secne where Ariel hums Part of Your World in front of her father and sisters and finally during Ariel and Prince Eric's marriage at the end of the movie. She rarely appears in The Little Mermaid's prequel animated series and only once in The Little Mermaid's 2000 direct-to-video sequel when her youngest sister names her daughter, Melody. In fact, her largest appearance is in The Little Mermaid's final direct-to-video movie when her father bans music from the undersea kingdom after her mother's death, she joins Ariel and her other sisters in her father's majordomo's secret concert and when music is allowed back into Atlantica, celebrating Sebastian's appointment as court composer and the return of music! 2. Alana Alana is the younger sister of Attina and the older sister of the other 5. She first appeared in The Little Mermaid where she made cameos in Daugthers of Triton and the marriage scene of her youngest sister and her new brother-in-law. She also appears in The Animated Series going on one of Ariel's misadventures where the 2 of them needed to be rescued by their father and were beached (grounded in the Little Mermaid world) as punishment. She also appeared briefly in The Little Mermaid II watching the birth and christenening of her niece and youngest sister's daughter. Her main appearance was in The Little Mermaid III where her father forbade music in her home world until Ariel showed him the error of his ways by letting him listen to their mother's music box after she was killed by priates not long before the 10-year music ban which was lifted soon afterwards. Alana was last seen celebrating her former governess's defeat and the return of music! 3. Adella Adella is the third-born daughter in King Triton's family which makes her age between that of Alana and Aquata. Her first appearance, like her other sisters is in Disney's 28th Theatrical Animated Feature in 3 cameos, Daughters of Triton, the scene where Andrina tells the 7 sisters' daddy dearest that the youngest is in love and when they wave goodbye to her at the end of the movie when she marries the love of her life. In the spin-off prequel television series, she is pranked by Ariel's orphan friend and later gives Triton a father's day gift which turns out ot be the same thing every June. Her longest appearance is in The Little Mermaid's final Disney adapted film which shows the past of the 7 sisters. After Triton bans music as a result of what happened to his late wife, she, along with her sisters are raised with strict rules for the next 10 years. A decade later, Ariel gives her father a change of heart with the music box their deceased mom owned and treasured while she was still alive. After the defeat of the girls' evil governess since Athena's murder at the hands of pirates, Adella celebrated with her father, sisters and her fathers whole court while Marina was thrown in jail for her crimes against the marine kingdom of the sea! 4. Aquata Aquata is the middle daugther of Atlantica's royal family which makes her younger than Attina, Alana and Adella but older than Andrina, Arista and Ariel. She comes into the spotlight for the first time in The Disney Renaissance's first film duirng Daughters of Triton. Later in the movie, she, along with 5 of her sisters and their papa suspect his baby's lovesick behavior and in the climax, she joins them, happily waving goodbye to her when she marries the man she saves from drowning earlier. She makes very few appearances in The Little Mermaid's Animated 1992 Series though and only 1 when Ariel celebrates her daughter, Melody's birth in The 2nd Little Mermaid. However, she does appear many times in the 3rd one which shows her mother's death, causing her father to ban music in the mermaid world. For example, she and her other sisters go to Ariel's guardian in the 1st Little Mermaid and Melody's in the 2nd Little Mermaid's forbidden concert and later after The Sea King lifts the ban after 10 years and celebrates with everyone except a certain evil mermaid. 5. Arista Arista is the 5th oldest daughter of Atlantica's ruler and his late queen and wife which makes her the oldest of the 3 younger royal mermaid children. Her magical debut was in the beginning of Disney's first ever underwater animated movie during 3 scenes. The first was her father's would-be concert with Ariel debuting, the second was when the older of her 2 younger sisters told the other 5 and their paternal parent that the younger one was madly in love, the third and final one was when she saw the marriage of Ariel and Eric of the unknown land kingdom and waved goodbye to her. In her television appearance, she was always jealous of Ariel's adventurous ways and therefore, followed her on some of her travels. In the movie that takes place years after Ariel and Eric got married, she appears watching her baby sister's daugther and niece's birth ceremony. Her biggest role takes place in the movie that show's the sisters' childhood,. In that movie music is forbidden in the ocean because of mommy dearest's death until Ariel shows the sea sovreign how wonderful music can be. At the end of the movie, everyone except Marina celebrates the return of music! 6. Andrina Andrina is the 6th daughter of the royal family and is therefore not much older than Ariel. Andrina makes her way onto the spotlight in her theatrical appearance during the song, Daughters of King Triton. When Ariel sings to herself later in the movie, Andrina is the first sister to spot her lovesick attitude. At the movie's climax, Andrina watches happily as Ariel and Eric get married. Andrina's appearances in the spin-off cartoon are unknown for the time being. However, she does appear when Ariel has her baby girl in the time it happens. Her major appearance is The Little Mermaid finale of Disney! When the girls' father bans music due to his wife's demise, the 7 of them are upset. In fact, 10 years later, Andrina and the 5 other sisters willingly join Ariel in watching their father's advisor's secret concert which lands them all in big trouble until Ariel saves music with their mother's long-lost music box and they later celebrate the lift of the no-music-law. 7. Ariel Ariel is the youngest of all of King Triton's daughters and the main protagonist in The Little Mermaid (franchise). She first apppears in The Little Mermaid with her best friend Flounder going to look for human objects and consulting with her seagull friend, Scuttle about what they are. She is later reprimanded by her father about her actions and later saves Prince Eric from drowning. Eventually, King Triton finds out about this and destroys all his daughter's treasures! Soon after, Ursula's eel minions take Ariel to see Ursula herself who turns her into a human for 3 days in exchange for her voice. Unfortunately, Ursula's undehanded tactics make Ariel run out of time and she is captured and taken to see her father who was successfully extorted into giving up his power for Ariel's safety. This results in a final battle with the Sea Witch which Ariel and Eric win together. Afterwards, King Triton turns her human and she and Eric get married. In The Little Mermaid's spin-off series, Ariel continues her adventurous ways with an orphan named Urchin. During The Little Mermaid's direct-to-video sequel, Ariel appears as a major secondary character with her 12-year-old daughter, Melody as the main protagonist. Feeling overprotective of her daughter, Ariel lies to Melody about the world of merpeople and successfully requests that her father gives her old friend, Sebastian the Crab the job of watching Melody without being seen. However, when Ursula's younger sister tricks Melody, Ariel consults with her dad about being a mermaid again until her daughter's safe. However, things seem too late until Melody saves the day by taking her grandfather's trident and letting him imprison Morgana in ice. Ariel then apologizes to Melody for not telling her the truth and is later turned back into a human and plays with Flounder, who is now grown up, Sebastian and Scuttle in the ocean. In The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, Ariel is shown as a child who has her mother's love for music as shown when she protests her father's ban of it after his wife's death. A decade later, she takes her sisters to see Sebastian's secret concert which eventually gets him arrested and Ariel and her sisters beached. However, that didn't stop Ariel as she went to find her mother's music box, showed it to her father and successfully restored music to the sea kingdom of Atlantica. That night, everyone celebrated except the evil Marina Del Rey. Trivia *Ariel rembles her mother but acts like her father. *Arista is shown in the animated series to have Ariel's attitude just like her father. *The 7 daughters of Triton are in the same number of siblings as the Weasley Children except there are 6 boys and 1 girl. *Ariel from The Little Mermaid and Ginevra Weasley from the Harry Potter 7-book Series have 1 thing in common, they both are the youngest children in their respective families. *In addition, Ariel's the youngest and most daring of King Triton's daughters, David from David and Goliath Samuel 1 from the Old Testament is the smallest and youngest of Jesse's 8 sons, he is also the bravest in the face of Goliath the Giant. *Aquata is older than Arista, Adrina and Ariel but younger than Attina, Alana and Adella. *Attina's bossiness resembles that of her father and Percy Weasley from the Harry Potter Series. Photo Gallery Arista Attina Adella Ariel Alana Andrina Aquata.PNG|Ariel and her sisters in The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. Littlemermaid 043.jpg|Ariel's Sisters in The Little Mermaid 1989 film. ariel_and _sisters.jpg|Ariel and her Sisters in a fan photo 1a mersisters.jpg|The Daughters in The Broadway production tn-500_page_ensemble.jpg|Ken Page as King Triton with his Daughters in a regional production at The Muny Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:The Little Mermaid